Embodiments described herein relate to three-wheeled motor vehicles and more specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to drive trains and systems for reverse-trike vehicles.
In an effort to reduce cost of operation, it has been desirable to reduce the fuel consumption of automotive vehicles that include an internal combustion engine. Accordingly, the size and power of some known vehicles are being reduced to improve the fuel efficiency of the engines included therein. Internal combustion engines themselves are becoming ever more fuel efficient; however, such advances in efficiency are limited and can contribute to an increased interest in alternatives to traditional four-wheeled automobiles.
One such alternative to traditional four-wheeled vehicles is a motorcycle. Known motorcycles are inherently more fuel efficient than even the smallest four-wheeled vehicles, and can often provide a level of performance that is otherwise not present in some four-wheeled vehicles. Thus, known motorcycles can provide a stimulating and fuel efficient alternative to known four-wheeled vehicles. On the other hand, motorcycles are inherently less safe than four-wheeled vehicles and therefore, can be unacceptable to some potential motorists.
The goal of combining the desirable features of both four-wheeled vehicles and motorcycles has led to the development of three-wheeled vehicles. One known configuration of a three-wheeled vehicle includes two wheels at the front of the vehicle and one wheel at the rear of the vehicle, commonly referred to as a “reverse-trike.” Known reverse-trikes commonly have very limited space to accommodate components thereof due to their reduced width at the back end. In addition, some known reverse-trikes include a rear wheel that is significantly larger than a wheel included in most motorcycles and four-wheeled vehicles, which can further limit the space to accommodate components as well as restrict the potential arrangement of such components relative to one another. Therefore, the vehicle components, such as the engine, transmission, fuel tank, rear suspension, rear wheel, etc. cannot be arranged in the same manner as either motorcycles or four-wheeled vehicles. For example, the increased width of the rear wheel can result in an arrangement where a drive sprocket or gear of the real wheel is not aligned with an output sprocket or gear of the transmission. In some instances, this can result in including a mechanism with an input that can be coupled to the output sprocket or gear of the transmission, and an output that can be coupled to the drive sprocket or gear of the rear wheel, commonly referred to as a “jack-shaft.” This arrangement, however, increases the weight, complexity, and cost of the vehicle as well as introduces additional points or potential failure.
Some known reverse-trikes have transmissions that do not include a reverse gear due, at least in part, to the limited space at the rear end. Such a configuration is often seen in motorcycles, where their arrangement and weight obviates the need for reverse systems (e.g., an operator can often manually move the motorcycle in the reverse direction by pushing with his or her foot). The arrangement and additional weight of known reverse-trikes relative to motorcycles, however, can result in challenges to reversing in such a manual fashion. This can lead to bolt-on reverse gear assemblies that are bulky, cumbersome, and/or challenging to operate, which can deter potential motorists.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved drive trains and systems for three-wheeled vehicles.